Karma Ryouma Kasai
Karma is a member of Blood Tear where he was an S-class member. He is in a team called The Demon Wolfs and he is dating Sena Sakura. Appearance Karma is a slim young man with pale skin, short, neatly-combed black hair and black eyes. He has average height (tall for an elf), slightly pointed ears. He has his Blood Tear tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Karma usually wears long-sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, black pants, and dark shoes. He wears dark coat. He also has two earrings on his left ear. On his belt he has a book which is black. Personality Karma is well-known throughout the Blood Tear for his violent behaviour and troublesome attitude. He likes trickery and manipulation, and takes great pleasure in harming others. He excels at using weaponry and foul play. He is lazy and relaxed as he does nothing what he finds boring. When fighting, he becomes brutal and has no qualms if hurting people who threaten him or any of his friends from Blood Tear. Unexpectedly, Karma likes cooking and he can play on guitar which he learned by Crystal. History Abilities Karma is a talented magican and uses magic to fight in battle and specializes in Fire Magic but is also able to defend him self with his hands or sword. Magic Fire magic: Karma can use his Fire Magic in various ways. He is able to create fire, control fire and more. His flames are much more powerful than normal fires or magical flames. Demon form As all the members of The Demon Wolfs Karma is a demon and so he has demon powers. Demon form is real form which he keeps sealed. Power Augmentation: While being in this form, Karma's powers are much stronger and is able to use even powers stronger which he could not use before. His speed and stamina is both restored and increased. Equipment * Tome of the Stilled Tongue: This magic item takes a form of a book. Karma can write into this book what ever spell he wants and when he reads it, it uses the spell without any energy put from Karma as a caster. Reletionships Sena Sakura He is in love with Sena. Trivia: * According: ** Special skill: Magic, math, and cooking. ** Hobbies Provocation, mischief, and harassment. ** Weakness: Sena Sakura ** Birthplace: Sakura ** What he likes about himself: Personality ** Dream/Hope: (unknown) ** Regrets: (unknown) ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: (unknown) ** What he wants the most right now: to be with The Demon Wolfs and Sena ** Favorite scent: Sena ** Favorite food: His own cooking ** Charm Point: His good looks ** The person he respects the most: Sena ** The person he doesn't want to make enemy of: Sena * His personality was inspired by Karma Akabana from Ansatsukyoshitsu * His look was inspired by Tatara Totsuka from K-project. * Karma is 126 years old which means he is +- 22 years old in human years right now. * He's noted to be very good-looking by the girls in Blood Tear, but his personality instantly puts everyone off.